Vault-Tec Labs:Administrators
Introduction Different users have access to different functions of the site. There are two kinds of administrators in Vault-Tec Labs - regular admins (also called sysops) and bureaucrats. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. If they are not available to grant a user adminship, that user should contact wiki central with the problem. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Bureaucrats * Ausir * Dude101 * Ghouly89 (See: for a guide on using added admin functions and privileges.) What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Please note that administratorship is not a reward for good contributions nor a promotion to have more authority than other users. Simply put, an admin is a user who is being trusted with access to certain technical features to aid in maintenance. Requirements The minimum requirements for becoming an administrator are: * 500 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count) * a continued activity of at least 3 months at this wiki The above requirements do not need to be fulfilled if you're already an active administrator on one of Vault-Tec Labs' sister wikis. If you meet these requirements and want to become an admin, you need to start a thread in Forum:Help desk titled "Adminship request - username", where members of the community will be able to discuss whether or not you should be made admin. In the thread, say why you think you should be made one. The final decision will be up to the bureaucrat(s) after the community has its say. If there are no active bureaucrats, and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. Aministrators